DragonBallZKai5
DragonBallZKai5 is a YouTube Ranger who uploads many different genres of videos. He is also the King of the Shy Guys, who is very strict about proper grammar. He even refers to himself as a "Grammar Nazi". Currently he is working on his movie, The Last Stand, and is present in many other people's movies such as starman3's Super Mario 64 Bloopers and Schm2000's Rise of YouTube. The Last Stand DBZK5's current series is called The Last Stand. It is about the Shy Guys trying to overthrow him as king. He started this series on New Year's Day 2013 after returnng from his 4-month hiatus. He cancelled his last movie, PurpleMarioFan's Revenge, and started making this. Part 1 In the prologue, text explains that in PurpleMarioFan's Revenge's canceleld ending, DBZK5 defeated PurpleMarioFan and his doppleganger. Afterwards, he went back to the Shy Guy Kingdom for 4 months to prepare for the new year. The story begins, as we see DBZK5 watching over his troops. When he sees they are doing well, he goes back up to his throne room. As he is heading up, the intro begins. It says that this will be his final movie, but he later eats his words when he remembers how fun it is to make machinima. He arrives at his throne room, but notices someone standing outside. It was his old friend Tico5111 (who quit YouTube a while back). Tico5111 made DBZK5's first color code, and wants to upgrade his current one. He tells DBZK5 to take off his mask and try it one, but is reminded that a Shy Guy never removes his mask. It is against their honor. The screen goes to black, and a remixed version of the first song comes on. After a bit of it passes, we see DBZK5 in his new outfit, whihc is the same as before, but very remastered. He goes to the Mushroom Kingdom to show it off. He leaves General Guy in charge. Meanwhile, starman3 and mariodylan are arguing over which powerup is better: Starman or MarioDylan Mushroom (which DBZK5 gave mariodylan for his birthday in 2012). DBZK5 interrupts them, asking them what they think of his new look. He goes to Tall, Tall Mountain (which was destroyed in an earlier movie, and rebuilt 2 months before) to show his friend CoolLuigi30852 (a friend he met on DeviantART). DBZK5 arrives at Tall, Tall Mountain, only to find Goomboss trying to take over his Shy Guys. Mario and Goombario appear to the rescue. After they defeat Goomboss, CoolLuigi appears, who compliments DBZK5's new outfit and informs him that the Shy Guys are slacking. DBZK5 goes to check on them, only to find they aren't slacking at all. Why would CoolLuigi lie to him? The scene goes back to CoolLuigi, who got his information from an unknown Fly Guy. Part 2 The scene opens, continuing with starman3 and mariodylan's part of the story. Starman, who has apparently ate a MarioDylan Mushroom, putting him in mariodylan's clothes. Mariodylan wants starman to experience the mushroom to prove its the best powerup. DBZK5 comes in, asking where CoolLuigi is. Neither of them know, so he keeps on looking. We see Mario on Tall, Tall Mountain, along with Goombario, who tells him about the improvements of the mountain. Security has been raised by adding Chain Chomps as guards. In addition, Waddlewings are also patrol guards. Mario continues up the mountain, discovering the Acorn Mushroom, turning him into Flying Squirrel Mario. He gets bored and leaves the mountian. Now the scene is at Bob-omb Battlefield. SMUSX16475 is racing Koopa the Quick. He wins, and travels back to the castle via Power Star. DBZK5 is looking for CoolLuigi on Tiny-Huge Island, but can't seem to locate him. He also finds Koopa the Quick, who hasn't seen CoolLuigi, but raced SMUS at Bob-omb Battlefield. SMUS is back at the castle, and gets into starman3 and mariodylan's argument. He says his favorite powerup is the Fire Flower. DBZK5 walks in to find out that SMUS had been dragged into it as well. He asks SMUS if he'd seen CoolLuigi, and all he knows is that he's on a mountain. DBZK5, assuming that he's not still on tall, Tall Mountain, heads off to Cool, Cool Mountain. Part 3 Mario and Goombario, discussing the Flying Squirrel Suit and how Goombario is too young to be a Paragoomba, overhear General Guy and an unknown Fly Guy (same one from Part 1) reveal that they are behind the false information given to DBZK5 from CoolLuigi. As well, they discuss that CoolLuigi was "taken care of". Mario realizes that he must tell DBZK5 about this, but first he should power down. Goombario bites him, and they head to the castle. Back at the castle, Starman3, mariodylan, and SMUS are all still arguing over the best powerup. Mario walks in, claiming that all of them are wrong. They all stop for a second and look at Mario, who then says that the new Acorn Mushroom is the best. They all start to agree, and Mario asks where DBZK5 is. Starman tells him that he was seen heading to Cool, Cool Mountain, so Mario follows. On Cool, Cool Mountain, DBZK5 is talking to a snowman named Shyman, who is possibly a Shy Guy in disguise patrolling the area. He says that he has seen no sign of CoolLuigi, so DBZK5 moves on with a star given to him by the snowman. He makes his way down to the cottage, where he sees someone through the window. Thinking it may be CoolLuigi, he heads up to the real entrance and starts going down the slide. When he makes it to the bottom, he finds Fawn, a YouTube Ranger who joined 2 months prior, while DBZK5 was still on his hiatus. Fawn hasn't seen CoolLuigi, so DBZK5 decides to return to the castle with the help of the snowman's star. Before he gets the opportunity, though, he runs into Mario, who has something to tell him. Mario explains how he ran into General Guy and the Fly Guy and tells him about their plans to overthrow him from the throne, and how CoolLuigi was "taken care of". DBZK5 thinks that they're still at Tall, Tall Mountain and heads out. Since DBZK5 took the star, though, Mario has no way of returning to the castle. He decides to gain a star by helping the Mama Penguin find her baby. He hears quacking coming from the roof, so he goes to investigate. He finds a baby penguin stuck up there, and brings him down to the mama. She says that the baby looks nothing like her, even though it is almost identical to the real baby. Mario heads to the top of the mountain in a rage, still looking for the real baby penguin. DBZK5 exits the Cool, Cool Mountain painting and heads up to the Tall, Tall Mountain one in a rage. He ariives, and starts scaling the mountain. He eventually assumes that the two are at the slide area, and enters. Mario, still on Cool, Cool Mountain, finds the real baby penguin and brings it down to the mama. In return, he gets his star as promised. He collects it, but due to a glitch with the Moon Jump code, he fails to return to the castle, and instead jumps off of a ledge. DBZK5 is in the slide area on Tall, Tall Mountain, which has been completely take over by the Shy Guys. Like in Blooperland, his first home from an old deleted series back in mid-2011 and a reuploaded episode from the same time, there are no hills. He mentions his adventures from the reuploaded episode and from a previous episode. He then says, "What I've done was wrong... I have truly messed with the balance of the universe..." To this day, we still have not figure out what he means by that. He makes it to the bottom of the slide (finally), but doesn't find them anywhere. Instead, he finds the Mysterious Star, a star that was discovered in November 2011, but only recalled in January 2012. It holds an ultimate power that has yet to be controlled, so he takes it from the Shy Guys' posession. Trivia *DBZK5 talked to the snowman (AKA a Mr. Blizzard) like he was a Shy Guy due to his eyes and mouth looking relatively similar. This may be false, though, because the series revolves around the Shy Guys trying to betray DBZK5. He may just be an ordinary snowman whose name has "Shy" in it and is a good friend of DBZK5. *When Mario first finds DBZK5, his text color palletes are wrong. They are DBZK5's instead of his. **Vice-versa happens when DBZK5 is on the Tall, Tall Mountain Slide, talking about his adventures in Blooperland. *Mario claims to have heard "quacking" coming from the roof of the cottage because there is no specific word for a sound made by a penguin. *When DBZK5 arrives at Tall, Tall Mountain, he says "So much has happened here... and so much is about to...". This is a reference to a quote in the first episode of his favorite show, Fringe. *Him mentioning his adventures in Blooperland is actually a reference to his old series from mid-2011, not the one from starman3's series. Only one episode of this series was reuploaded, the only true important one, Blooperland 64: The Lost Episode. Part 4 After finding the Mysterious Star in the previous part, DBZK5 does not know what to do next. Out of nowhere, CoolLuigi shows up, saying he escaped from the Shy Guys. He wants to try and reverse things, so DBZK5 gives him the Mysterious Star. He absorbs the star's power and transforms into Zero Typhlosion. He then claims that the Shy Guys made him stronger, and that he intends to help them succeed in their plans. He creates a ball of energy and throws it at DBZK5, knocking him into a coma. The scene fades to black, and then reappears with Dr. Starman3 giving the rest of the YouTube Rangers the bad news about DBZK5's condition. This is the first time we see MarioStar92 and Thecaptain64000, and it is the second time we see Fawn and SMUS. Everyone is sad, so Starman tries to cheer them upp by saying that they will avenge DBZK5 by fighting the Shy Guys for him. We then see Zero Typhlosion in a place that look like it is from Star Road. He goes to his normal state (ZeroTheHedgehog50) and begins his next mission as assigned to him by General Guy. Starman3 (back in his normal clothes) asks MarioStar to sneak into the Shy Guy Kingdom via a teleportation star to the Shy Guy Caverns. MS tries to find it with the help of maps scattered around the cave. He makes it, but when he teleports, he is stuck behind bars. The Shy Guys knew he was coming, so they set up a trap for him. And hour later, we find starman3, worried about MarioStar. He goes to tell the others, and Jbro109 steps up to try and save him. He says he knows another way to get to the Shy Guy Caverns, and heads into the Lethal Lava Land painting. Tivia *When starman3 is giving instructions to MarioStar, he tells him to go to the path to his right because they infiltrated the path to his left. MS goes to his left anyway. This was an error. Starman3 meant to say it the other way around. **MS eventually makes it to the other way, but no Shy Guys are seen. Part 5 Continuing from the previous episode when General Guy assigned Zero to his next mission, it is confirmed that their base is in fact the entrance to Bowser's Slippery Swamp. His goal is to eliminate Piranhacus Giganticuses in order to gain the trust of the Piranha Plants. Continuing from Jbro109's part of the story, he is at Lethal Lava Land, heading for the volcano. He needs to sneak into the Shy guy Kingdom, but claims the only way to do that is to become undead. He makes a deal with the Devil (from Devil World) in exchange for a bet he won during the final (unseen) battle in PurplemarioFan's Revenge. He casts a spell on Jbro, granting him undeath until he hears "the march". We see DBZK5 in the castle and hear sounds of a heart monitor. Matt, a former companion who died in TTAM 2!, appeared as a spirit in the room. He spoke to DBZK5 telepathically, telling him that they will get through the battle. Starman3 is at the Shy Guy Battlefield. He takes out a Star, exclaims his catchprase, "IT'S STARMAN TIME!", and kills all of the Shy Guys in the battlefield. In a final scene, we see a Gold Piranha Plant talking to General Guy. This Piranha Plant is revealed to be King Piranha Plant, the leader of all Piranha Plants. He's trying to talk General Guy out of wanting control over his race as well. General Guy, who isn't afraid of taking his plan to "the next level", informs the king that he's already sent Zero to Piranha Plant Pond. Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Snufits, a sub-species of Shy Guys that are floating heads that shoot watermelon seeds at you. **In this part, they are confused with Snifits, another sub-species of Shy Guys, and misspelled as "Snipits". **The Snufits continue to be called Snifits until Part 10. *This is also the first appearance of the Piranhacus Giganticuses, which are also commonly misspelled. *The Devil that appears in this episode is different from the one appearing in a mini-series episode of PurpleMarioFan's Revenge. *Matt tells DBZK5, "We'll get through this," assuming that they will fight the Shy Guys together. This is foreshadowing. I will not reveal the rest because Part 10 is not out yet. >:3 *At the end, General Guy tells King Piranha Plant that he sent Zero to "the harbor". He was referring to Piranha Plant Harbor, which is actually caleld Piranha Plant Pond. DBZK5 was confused with Chuck-Ya Harbor. **This same mistake is made in Part 6. Part 6 Jbro109, who is now a ghost, is traveling through Shy Guy Caverns to save MS. He runs into and endless pit of Shy Skeeters. He frees MS, who wants to know why he's a ghost. Jbro tries to avoid telling him by saying it's a long story, but MS makes him tell him anyways. Zero, who has a key to go to Piranha Plant Pond, unlocks the pipe and enters. The Shy Guys and Goombas help him get to the Piranha Plant watch tower. He makes it, and eliminates the guard. He uses vines to climb the tower. Just when he is about to obtain the Piranha Plants' star, King Piranha Plant comes in. Zero transforms into Zero Typhlosion and eliminates him. Thecaptain64000, who is at the first Shy Guy Fortress, makes his way to the top of the fort. He notices things such as Shy Guy and Piranha Plant hybrids on his way there. He grabs a star, which is actually a key to get into the fortress. Back in the Shy Guy Caverns, Jbro and MarioStar begin to hear some music. When MarioStar claims that it sounds like a march, Jbro begins to get worried, and loses his ghostly ability. General Guy and two Fly Guys (one possibly the same one from Parts 1 and 3) capture them and take them to Shy Guy Battlefield. DBZK5, still hooked up to a heart monitor, wakes up. Everyone, including himself, is surprised that he is alive and begin to celebrate. DBZK5, who knows that the Shy Guy Castle is heavily guarded, heads somewhere wondering if "he" still remembers him. Zero, back at General Guy's base, gives him the star. General Guy tells Zero about the Shy Guy and Piranha Plant hybrids and assigns him to his next mission. They need the full alliegence of the Fry Guys, so he asks Zero to steal the leader Fry Guy's core. Zero begins to question General Guy's orders, but in fear that he might get fired, he does it anyways. Trivia *The "To be Continued..." at the end's colors is foreshadowing the next part. Part 7 Part 7 of The Last Stand involves Gordon, a Yoshi from Orantuga Island who appeared in a Super Mario World blooper made prior to DBZK5's hiatus. It has 2 parts: Part 7 - Return to Orantuga Island! and Part 7.5 - Captain Guy and the Oranduo. Return to Orantuga Island! Quotes "Derp" -Main saying. "I am the King of the Shy Guys! Fear my Grammar Nazi-ness!" -His "line" "Mario is WHAT?!" -Rise of YouTube Ep. 1 "Where am I?" -Rise of YouTube Ep. 2 "Hm........ I'm going to........" -Rise of YouTube Ep. 3 "OVERDERPTAION!!!" -Another main saying. "Man, I Wish He Can Use Shy Guy In The Battle *Dramatic Sob*" -Super Mario 64 Bloopers 40 Part 9 Category:Wiki People Links Category:This Wiki Category:Youtubers Category:Rise of YouTube Heroes Category:Heroes